Aasim (Video Game)
Aasim is an original character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. He is a hunter for Ericson's Boarding School. Aasim is arguably the most level-headed and pragmatic of the kids living at the school, acting as a voice of logic and reason compared to his more emotional companions. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Aasim's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was sent to Ericson's Boarding School for starting fires. When Aasim was ready to be released from the school, the apocalypse started. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Done Running" When spoken to while helping AJ make friends, he will be writing in a book. When Clementine asks him about it, he explains that he is documenting what happened to them earlier. AJ takes the book and reads what he wrote out loud, to which Aasim snaps at him. Clementine can tell AJ to give the book back or tell Aasim to let him continue reading. If Clementine decides to go hunting with Louis and Aasim: If Clementine chooses to hunt with him and Louis, they will find a walker snared in one of their traps. When Louis jokes about the walker being like "a walker piñata" and pushes it with his bat, Aasim will express his annoyance and leave to hunt. Clementine can choose to hunt with him or stay with Louis; if she hunts with Aasim, he will be grateful. When they regroup with Louis and AJ, they find a young rabbit in one of their snares; if Clementine lets the rabbit go, he will appreciate it. If Clementine decides to go fishing with Violet and Brody: If Clementine goes to fish with Violet and Brody, Aasim and Louis will appear after they discover that their traps were sabotaged, Aasim agrees that they should head back to camp. After Marlon kills Brody, he is seen in the courtyard. After Clementine sways either Louis or Violet to her side, he confronts Marlon as well. He is shocked and horrified when AJ shoots Marlon. "Suffer The Children" Aasim, while shocked kept silent about Marlon's death, where although he is shocked by the fact, he mostly remains silent. He mourned the deaths of Brody and Marlon that morning, expressing bitter resentment toward Marlon and says that Mitch is a hypocrite for defending him. Aasim then took part in the vote to keep AJ and Clementine. Two weeks later, Aasim argued with Willy about which kind of traps they should use to stop the raiders when they attack. Aasim suggests the idea of filling dufflebags with bricks and dropping them on the attackers, while Willy wants to use a log trap similar to the ones the group uses to kill walkers outside the gate. The argument escalates until Aasim calls Willy "childish" and is in return punched in the stomach by the boy. Aasim then joins Clementine, Alvin Jr., Louis, Violet, and Tenn for a game of truth or dare, in which Louis teases him about his crush on Ruby. Aasim is listed by Violet to Clementine in a "Fuck-Marry-Kill" scenario, alongside Ruby and James. After that, Clementine dares him to either ask Ruby for a kiss or make out with one of the walker heads the group placed on pikes in the courtyard. If she dares him to ask Ruby for a kiss, Ruby will punch him in the stomach for doing so. If he kisses the walker head, he reacts in disgust. (Determinant) Aasim later asks Tennessee about one thing he always feared he get made fun of for thinking, to which the boy replies that he believes that one day, the walkers would disappear. That question ends the game, and Aasim returns his activities, after apologizing to Willy for arguing with him. During the raider attack, Aasim makes it inside the admin building alongside Clementine, but is ultimately captured by members from the Delta alongside Omar and Louis or Violet (Determinant). "Broken Toys" Aasim is seen sharing a cell with Omar when Clementine infiltrates the ship. After Clementine wakes up, she finds herself in a cell with either Louis or Violet, based off who the player didn't save from abduction. If Clementine saved Violet, she will comfort Louis in her cell, but is warned by Aasim that Lilly had his tongue cut out for constantly talking. After Clementine escapes her cell, she frees opens the cells, releasing Louis/Violet, Omar, and Aasim. If Louis was captured in the previous episode, Aasim will help carry him alongside Omar, telling Clementine that he better see her on land before leaving. "Take Us Back" After Clementine and AJ get off the Delta's sinking ship, he is seen with Omar hiding behind cover. After Clementine notices that Willy and Ruby are preparing a cart to get everyone back to the school, he calls out to them. After Clementine kills a few walkers, he helps Omar and carries him into the cart with the others, sitting him down inside of it. Him and everyone else excluding Clementine and AJ head back to the school after the Delta's soldiers are killed. Later after AJ gets done fishing and heads back to the school, he is seen talking to Ruby and they both hold hands and walk back into the school. He is seen among the others at the table eating. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Aasim has killed: * Yonatan (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and animals Relationships Aasim and Marlon have a tough relationship, as seen in Done Running when Marlon pushes Aasim out of the way while wanting to talk about their food situation. When Clementine asks him about his argument with Marlon he will criticize Marlon's decision to pull back the safe zone, questioning his leadership. However when Marlon is accusing Clementine of betrayal and murder he seems to believe him. When Marlon's true colors are finally revealed to the group he gets furious with Marlon, alongside Ruby. Despite his anger when Marlon gets shot by AJ he watches it in shock and horror alongside the rest of the group. During Marlon and Brody's funeral he will argue against the larger majority of his group about Marlon's actions, showing even after his death Aasim refuses to give him peace. Aasim's actions at the funeral include arguing with Mitch, agreeing with Violet about the group's own responsibly and calling the idea of a vote to kick Clementine and AJ out "bullshit", all of this suggests he continues to feel a strong dislike for Marlon. It was revealed by one of the staff working on the Final Season that Aasim, alongside Violet and Tennessee, where then only group members to vote in favor of Clementine and AJ staying, this shows he would rather side with Clementine despite her and AJ's actions compared to Marlon after learning what he had done. Brody Aasim and Brody have a tough relationship during him always arguing Marlon, leading Brody to rebuke him. When she dies however he is deeply saddened inside over her loss. Louis Aasim and Louis do not seem to outright dislike each other, however Aasim's serious and strategic nature and Louis' laid back and live in the moment attitude often leads them arguing and irritating each other. Just like Violet he reciprocates it. When Louis finds out about his crush on Ruby, he starts to tease him with it, whenever he gets the chance. If Louis was saved at the end of "Suffer The Children" the two will meet during the rescue aboard the Delta's boat, the two appear to be glad to see each other. However if Louis was captured by the Delta during "Suffer The Children" they remain in captivity close by to one another. When Clementine discovers Louis has had his tongue cut out Aasim tells her it's because "He just kept fucking talking.", he shows sympathy for Louis but realizes it is partly his fault suggesting they're relationship isn't to a point Aasim would fully defend him. In this situation Aasim can be seen assisting Louis of the boat, showing that he still cares for Louis. Alvin Jr. Aasim starts off wary of Alvin Jr., given the boy read from his book, annoying him. However they have a steady relationship if Clem orders to give the book back, otherwise his annoyance over him will only grow. (Determinant) Aasim was also bitter toward AJ for killing Marlon, expressing discontent when the boy came the latter's funeral. Although, he calls Mitch a "fucking hypocrite" for suggesting they vote AJ out considering he is ignoring the fact Marlon just killed Brody as well. When Clementine returns to the school with the wounded Alvin Jr, he is shocked about his state. Two weeks later, the pair get on, happily playing "Truth or Dare" together. Ruby The two aren't seen interacting much, however it can be assumed they are on decent terms after all the time they've spent together previously at the school. Unknown to Ruby, Aasim has a crush on her, based off Louis' teasing. During "Truth or Dare", Clementine has the option to make him ask Ruby for a kiss as a dare, much to his shock. But when he does so, Ruby punches him out of embarrassment, much to his annoyance and the joy of the others. (Determinant) The two later form a relationship in "Take Us Back". Willy Willy and Aasim are good friends. The two argue a lot, specifically about what type of traps to fortify the school with, which results Willy to punch him, much to Willy's shock and Aasim's annoyance. After the "Truth or Dare" - game however, Aasim offers his help on his trap/asks him if he wants to help him with his trap, still maintaining their friendly report. Aasim even holds Willy back after he tries to rush out and save Mitch, protecting him.}} Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Done Running" *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys" *"Take Us Back" Trivia *Kent Mudle confirmed Aasim was originally meant to be bisexual, however this was later scrapped. http://kmudle.tumblr.com/post/181497677121/is-aasim-still-bi *Mary Kenney confirmed that Aasim was the third voter who voted for Clementine and Alvin Jr. to stay at Ericson's along with Violet and Tennessee. https://twitter.com/maryknews/status/1047159859425075201?s=21 This was later stated in game as well, by Tennessee. *Aasim is one of the seven characters that are alive at the end of Season 4, regardless of the player's choices. The others being Clementine, Alvin Jr., Willy, Ruby, Omar, and Rosie. *Aasim is one of eleven characters to appear in all four episodes of Season 4, the others being Clementine, Alvin Jr., Violet, Louis, Tennessee, Ruby, Willy, Omar, Rosie, and Abel. *It was revealed by Kent Mudle that Aasim was sent to the school for starting fires.http://kmudle.tumblr.com/post/184127393496/kent-please-can-we-know-why-some-of-the-other *Aasim was originally going to have a whole philosophy built around salt, and how it would be the currency in a new adult free world. He would have a big jar of salt that he hid in the ground in "Done Running" and showed to Clementine if they went rabbit hunting.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zn7BGBBdGAk *Aasim and Omar can be the only teenage or young adult male characters left if Louis and James died. *Aasim is one the ten characters that are confirmed to survive the events of the game series, regardless of the players' choices. **The others being Clementine, Alvin Jr., Javier García, Eleanor, Fern, Willy, Omar, Ruby, and Rosie. References Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:NPC Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Video Game Category:Alive